When Zechs is forced to babysett.
by Leea-Silver
Summary: Noin is forced to try of on of Doctor J expermints, It back fires and turnes her into a 11 month child. Even worse Zechs is forced to take care of her for two weeks untill the potion wears off.. 6x9
1.

Chapter 1  
  
"Ok doctor J" Noin said "what did you call me and Zechs here for?"  
  
"It's simple. The other doctors and me recently have made a wonderful discovery. This potion may increase the lives of the solders. But we needed to test it on someone so we thought you would be perfect. Don't worry all you half to do is drink this. It won't take long and nothing bad will happen"  
  
"Ok I guess" she took the glass from Doctor J and slowly drank it. She started turning white.  
  
"Noin are you ok?" Zechs said  
  
Noin glowed and started decreasing her size until a 1-year-old toddler was setting a heap of clothes that Noin was wearing.  
  
"Noin!"  
  
The now 1 year old Noin ran over and latched onto Zechs's leg  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"What the hack happened to her!"  
  
"It looks like it backfired just give us two weeks and well have a cure I promise"  
  
"What are we supposed to do with her until then?"  
  
Doctor J. picket Noin up "Zechs looks like you're a father early"  
  
"I'm what! You must be joking!  
  
"Sorry Zechs, Have Fun"  
  
"Blast You" Zechs wrapped Noin in his jacket and left."  
  
Zechs walked into the house that he and Noin has presently been living in. He rested the baby on the sofa and began wondering how he would survive.  
  
"I've been on a lot of missions...But none and weird as this one."  
  
He went over and sat down next to his girl friend and pickets her up on his lap. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and let out a tine squeal.  
  
"Now what an I going to dress you in? Only one idea came to his desperate mind he picked up the phone and dialled he sibling's number."  
  
Relena walked with her boyfriend up the drive way to her brother's house. "I wonder what he got him self into this time. All I could make out when he called is that he presently has a baby at his house."  
  
Relena opened to door to Zechs's house.  
  
"Relena I'm glade you're here."  
  
"Oh what a cutie baby, It looks just like Noin. You never told me you had kids."  
  
"We didn't this is Noin."  
  
"What!"  
  
"She drank a potion doctor J. Gave her and this is what happened, It's not my fault!  
  
"Shour it isn't" Herro said  
  
"I don't like you." Zechs shot back  
  
"I don't like you either."  
  
"You two right now out problem aren't that you two hate each other. It's the fact Noin just shrunk 19 years.  
  
"Both of the boys looked down at Noin who was now playing with Zechs's long platem hair."  
  
Zechs ran his fingers through Noin hair and managed a slight smile that almost caused Herro and Relena a heart attack.  
  
"Here Zechs." Relena said "I found some of my old baby clothes. I also brought you some baby formula and a few dippers. It will have to do until you go shopping."  
  
"Shopping... I don't go shopping."  
  
"You do now."  
  
Relena and Herro left distressed Zechs and went home.  
  
"I'm in over my head." 


	2. Take her home

Chapter 2  
  
Zechs dressed Noin in a pair of Relena's old pink PJ.  
  
"That defiantly isn't your colour" Zechs commented. He pulled Noin in bed next to him stroking her blue hair until the infant drifted off to sleep. He pulled he in closer to him self and drifted off himself.  
  
Zechs awakened to two pokes in the face. He opened his eyes to see Noin setting in front of him giggling. He smiled and got out of his bed. He picked the squirming baby and brought her out to the kitchen. He put her in a high chair Relena was kind enough to bring and tied a bid around the tiny baby's neck.  
  
"So what do baby's eat. Probably something soft considering you have no teeth. How about a banana? Pudding? Jell-O? Ice cream?" At this Noin made an amused giggle.  
  
"Ok ice cream it is." He took out strawberry ice cream and a spoon.  
  
"Ok the spoon is too big for your mouth." He drew his sword and made the spoon small enough to fit a baby's mouth. He scoped the ice cream out of the tub and put it in front of Noin's mouth. She grabbed onto the end of the spoon and drew it closer into her mouth.  
  
"Noon Huneroy"  
  
"Noin hungry." Zechs reaped her. Her continued giving her ice cream until she didn't want any more.  
  
Zechs went to put the ice cream back. Not realizing that Noin had slipped out of her high chair and was into the drawer throughing flower everywhere. After she ran out of flower she climbed up to the top of the counter and pulled out a bag of sugar. Zechs then realised what had happened and ran to where she was. Noin not having great balance fell of the counter just barely being caught by Zechs on time that had broken her fall by sliding under her. The bag of sugar then fell in Zech's head covering them bouth head to toe in sugar.  
  
Noin put her hand in her mouth and started eating the sugar.  
  
"If you wanted candy you could have asked." He said.  
  
He looked over to see the door open and Relena walk in.  
  
"Zechs!"  
  
"She did it I swear."  
  
Relena cracked up and pulled out a camera and shot a photo.  
  
"Zechs you go change and I'll bath Noin."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Relena picket Noin up and started walking away.  
  
"No! No! No! No!" Noin screamed  
  
"What's wrong Noin?"  
  
"I want my Daddy!"  
  
Relena smiled "She really does care about you Zechs."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"So how did you do with the formula for breakfast?"  
  
"Formula?"  
  
"What did she eat?"  
  
"Ice cream."  
  
"Millardo you don't give a baby ice cream you give them baby food!"  
  
"Why not it's got milk and strawberries in it!"  
  
"She took the remainder of the sugar and dumped it over his head  
  
"Hey you know I can reclaim the throne anytime I like."  
  
"Do as you please, but remember that means that you must be called by Millardo all the time."  
  
She continued to walk towards the bathroom. All she could here from Zechs was "blast you." 


	3. To much trouble

Chapter 3  
  
Noin happily splashed in the bubbles as Relena washed her purple hair.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm here to give you a bath. Zechs would get way to embarrassed to do this. She dried Noin off and dressed her in a blue jumper. She walked out of the bathroom and banged into Zechs who had just gotten out of the shower. She burst out laughing when she saw her brother's soaking wet hair.  
  
"Oh be quite."  
  
At that she laughed even harder."  
  
"Daddy!" Noin cheered as she jumped from Relena's arms to Zechs's. She lightly kissed him on the check. Relena Laughed, Zechs blushed.  
  
"Well Zechs I'm glad I could help but I must get going. And by the way make Shour she gets some fresh air. And don't feed her anymore ice cream!"  
  
Relena left the house.  
  
"Well I guess I'll take you to the park then." Zechs said  
  
Zechs and Noin walked down the path in the park when the came across a well known person.  
  
"Zechs markies." Duo said "don't tell me your a father already."  
  
Heildy picketed Noin up "Oh what a cutie baby."  
  
"Daddy?" Noin's bottom lip trembled, She burst out in tears  
  
"Wheri my Daddy! Whaaaaaaa."  
  
Zechs grabbed Noin back.  
  
"Shhh it's ok, I'm Wright here Noin."  
  
"Noin!"  
  
Zechs looked up. "Ya well you see.......... Doctor J. kind of turned her into a baby for a few days... And I well have to take care of her....."  
  
Duo cracked up and Heildy allowed a few laughs her self.  
  
Noin reached over and grabbed Duo's brade and put it in her mouth.  
  
"Noin!" Zechs said removing Duo's brade. "How about I get you something to chew on that has been washed in the last year."  
  
"Hey I resent that." Duo yelled. Zechs allowed a slight smile and continued walking.  
  
"Dou better not tell anyone about this.  
  
"Relena said not to give her ice cream, So how about yogert? Him and Noin had stopped at a picnic table and Zechs had decided to give her something to eat. He opened the lid and put the cup in front her. And scoped some out for her. Ignoring the spoon she grabbed the cup and dumped it over her face, eating all that managed to get in her mouth.  
  
"God probed you make this easy for me."  
  
He pulled out a cloth and wiped off her face. she grabbed the cloth and started chewing on it.  
  
"That's it I'm getting you a soother."  
  
"Zechs waked in the house with Noin happily chewing on her new soother. It had taken Zechs for ever to find the south in the store and even longer to by it.  
  
"I am never going shopping again." Zechs muttered to him self when her got inside. He placed Noin down and untied his shoes. He looked up and she was gone.  
  
"Oh no." Zechs ran around the house looking in ever possible spot big enough for a baby to hide.  
  
"She could be hurt, she could be lost, she could be .....right there!"  
  
He looked over towards the door to see Noin curled up asleep in his perventer Jacket. He smiled and picket her up, and carried her up to bed. It was only 9:00 By His recent babysitting experience had left him exhausted . And fell asleep right away.  
  
"Daddy... Daddy....you awake?"  
  
Zechs opened his eyes a 3 year old Noin was looking at him.  
  
"Noin! You grew!"  
  
She giggled. He reached over and picket up the phone.  
  
"Relena? We have a problem."  
  
About half an hour Relena had brought over some more clothes and gave the still covered in yourget Noin a bath.  
  
"Well I got to get back to my country, Herro is weighting for me."  
  
"You two spend a lot of time together."  
  
"What can I say he's my boyfriend." She left him.  
  
"I better finish my papers of Lady Unn will start yelling at me again."  
  
"Daddy" Noin said. "what are you doing?"  
  
"My papers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I don't I'll get fired."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they won't pay someone who doesn't do their work."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'll be no good to them."  
  
"why."  
  
"Because they need people that will do their work."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because they won't make any progress."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What will it take to get you to stop saying that?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He picket her up onto his knee.  
  
"Ok Noin what do you want?"  
  
"Umm..... Ice Cream!!!!!!!!"  
  
He laughed. "Ok just don't tell Relena."  
  
"Why?"  
  
*sigh* come on.  
  
He got the Ice Cream out and gave her some.  
  
"I hope you turn normal again. Then you can do you own office work again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Zechs tucked Noin into bed. It had been a long day between doing office work and keeping Noin from eating his pencils. He smiled as he stroked his hand thought her purple hair  
  
"We sure do make a good team. When she's her normal age that is. She's an angel I don't know what I would do with out her." he then pulled himself into bed and fell asleep at the sound of Noin breathing. 


End file.
